


Fresh Blood

by antrazi



Series: Add Ons [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e07 Fresh Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 3.07 Fresh Blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Blood

  
Sam carefully followed the instructions and was relieved that with him working on the Impala Dean was unable to see his face.

He had never been interested in cars and didn't need to know how to repair them with his father being a mechanic and his brother a classic car nut.

Dean teaching him how to care for the Impala, both knowing the reason for it made everything more real.

In a short time his brother would be dead, in hell - and he would be alone.

Sam wiped a few tears out of his face.  



End file.
